The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to an interchangeable barrel system and method for pistols.
Semi-automatic pistols generally include a frame having a grip portion for grasping by the user, barrel defining a chamber for holding a cartridge, trigger-actuated firing mechanism for cocking and releasing a striker or hammer to detonate the cartridge, and an axially reciprocating bolt. The bolt defines a breach block for forming an openable and closeable breech with the rear of the chamber as well known to those skilled in the art.
Barrels, which functionally are pressure vessels, are typically made of a durable and strong material such as steel to withstand the combustion forces and temperatures associated with firing the pistol. However, steel is heavier than some metals such as aluminum often used for other firearm components thereby adding to the total weight of the pistol. In addition, the use of exposed steel barrels may limit the ability to customize the aesthetic appearance of the pistol. Metals such as aluminum are generally more malleable and amenable to machining and applying various aesthetic enhancements such as colorization, fluting, etc., for greater customization.
An improved barrel system for pistol is therefore desired.